


small big spoon

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peace, Romantic Fluff, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can't believe yall didnt write yunjoong before me, disappointed, i have no idea what snuggling is but that's the tag, lapslock, stan ATEEZ, when these two are literally dating, write for ateez, write more yunjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: au where kim hongjoong wants to big spoon his 184cm tall boyfriend.





	small big spoon

**Author's Note:**

> these days I talked to two of my oomfs on twitter about yunjoong (everyone say [thank you daya](https://twitter.com/dayatiny/status/1095518277428637697) and thank you maris for comparing [this to yunjoong](https://twitter.com/CatIMGs/status/1095449009307766785)) and I have SO MUCH to do but I threw it away just to write this. enjoy. and talk to me @ heecheondo on twitter or curious cat if you feel like it. also read disgrace if you'd like. thank you. that is all.

they hadn't planned a sleepover. it wasn't meant to be a sleepover, just a chill day at hongjoong's small flat where they watched some series, ate some pizza and chicken, and lazed around until it was the exact limit time for yunho to go grab the last subway of the night. but that didn't happen, because it suddenly started raining a lot and yunho, being the airhead he is, hadn't checked the climate and thus didn't brought any umbrella and hongjoong, who was also quite the airhead at times, didn't have any around after forgetting his on his studio. sure the taller boy could still leave and get hit by the rain, but hongjoong worried that his boyfriend would get sick afterwards. so once he noticed how much rain there was outside, he held yunho's hands, stopping him from leaving. 

"just sleep here", he had said with a quiet yet warm voice. their relationship was still pretty new, barely a couple of days after their hundredth day together, and things had been relatively slow with the two of them. not that it was a bad thing, not for hongjoong at least, he was the oldest but was still quite inexperienced with relationships and he had his insecurities and yunho, his kind and romantic boyfriend, was understanding and gave him space. however, hongjoong was always the quieter one while yunho was the one who made the questions, pushing some buttons carefully to make the older open up and trust him. it was the taller who asked him out, asked if they could be officially boyfriends, asked if they could hold hands, asked if they could kiss. so it was kind of unexpected that he was the one who suggested it instead. 

and he _knew_ it was unexpected, he'd probably not even bring it up if it wasn't for the rain, so when yunho froze and took his time to fully comprehend what he had heard he didn't get offended. "are you sure?", he asked with his kind voice. "I'm fine with getting a little soaked, and I can always shower once I'm home."

"nah, don't bother", he tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, hoping the younger would stop worrying so much. deep down it was _kind_ of a deal but it probably wasn't _supposed_ to be. hongjoong shouldn't let his insecurities speak so loud for so long, and really, it was just them sleeping - literally - under the same roof for one night because of urgency. it would be okay. "it's fine, really. but you will probably have to sleep with some clothing that won't fit you."

yunho snorted. "shame on me for dating a dwarf."

"I'm still your hyung", the older said offended. "and it's not like I'm forcing you. if that's too much for you, the rain awaits you."

"come on hyung, you know I'm just teasing you", the younger laughed, getting closer to hongjoong and kissing his nose. "you know how much I like it."

"yeah. sometimes I think you're only with me so you have more time to tease me."

"that's part of it", he nodded with a smirk, earning a slap from his boyfriend. 

"whatever, I'm going to try to find something baggy for you to wear, giant", hongjoong said as he rolled his eyes, parting from the older and going to his room to grab him and yunho some clothing for them to change. he did own a couple of shirts that looked too big on him and considered they could fit his boyfriend and his extra fifteen centimetres he had. he separated them and handed it to the younger, telling him to go change in the bathroom as he changed inside his room, but soon knocked on it so he could clean up before heading to bed.

yunho didn't have any toothbrush and hongjoong didn't have an extra one, so the boy just put some toothpaste onto his finger and _'brushed'_ his teeth with it instead, making hongjoong laugh at the scene, mildly concerned. "fine, note taken, I'll buy an extra toothbrush for you just because."

the younger one laughed. "that's so domestic", he quietly commented, smiling at his boyfriend. "no complaints though."

"if you were to complain we'd have problems because you're stuck with me. quite literally, it's still raining."

yunho laughed even more at that and it was amazing how whipped to the sound he was. but _really_ , he loved hearing his younger lover laugh so much. it was probably his favourite.

"come on, yunho-yah, lets sleep", he said after putting down his toothbrush, face now clean. he walked back to his room with his boyfriend right behind him, quietly holding his hand - because oh my god did jeong yunho love holding hands - and following him.

"wait, you're letting me sleep in your bed?", yunho asked after the other dragged him inside his bedroom.

"of course, my couch is microscopic, it will hurt your stupidly large back", he said with no poison in his words, instead, teasing smile was on his lips. once they were standing beside his bed, a question popped on hongjoong's mind as he moved his other hand around, pointing it at his lover, expecting him to understand what he meant.

which he didn't. the younger just blinked in confusion. "yes, I can see your bed."

"no! I mean", he started, suddenly feeling shy about it, not really wanting to voice out his question. "how do you like to sleep? like, facing me, big spoon, small spoon, or no contact at all. beds too small for that though but we can arrange."

"ah", yunho said quietly, laughing a bit at his boyfriend's worries. "I don't really mind it, if we're hugging then it's fine", he replied calmly and the older kind of expected it. he was a sucker for cuddling, even after doing it for so long during the movie. "what about you, hyung? you have a preference?", he raised a brow at him.

he cleared his throat. "well I actually like to... big spoon", he admitted, voice soft. "but I'm not sure how that's going to work."

"why?"

hongjoong pouted. "don't make me say it out loud."

yunho smirked. "is it because you are short?"

"shut up. yes, it is."

his dongsaeng laughed at that. "nah, hyung, that's fine. I'll be your little spoon, even if I'm taller. way taller."

"I'm going to kick you out", hongjoong said as he observed his boyfriend lay down on the bed, trying not to occupy too much space and clearly failing at it. "why are you so tall? how the hell am I supposed to fit in?"

"by big spooning me?", yunho replied with a teasing grin resting on his lips.

hongjoong rolled his eyes but decided to not comment on that, instead, he approached his bed as much as he could, resting one arm on top of yunho's and placing his head next to the younger's shoulder. he could smell a bit of his cologne as well as his own and that made him get a funny feeling, but he didn't really hate it. it was a good feeling, despite it being funny.

"you doing okay back there?", his boyfriend suddenly asked, waking him from his daydreaming. "I can always take the couch, you know, if you're too uncomfortable."

"no, I'm fine, it's good like this. and so warn. I like it like this", he replied with a quiet tone, always so easy to fall asleep. 

that didn't go unnoticed by yunho, who laughed. "good night, hyung. I love you."

hongjoong kissed the other's cheek. "love you too, yunho-yah. have sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> should sleep but here i am feeding myself like  
> 


End file.
